


Routine of Love

by toastgallery



Category: GOT7
Genre: Against a Wall, Ballet, Fluff, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Mirrors, Public Sex, Tights, earablished relationship, i dont understand sex even after having it many times, leotard, more like slight self deprecation, not fucking the mirrors but rather looking at eachother through them, slight angst, they love eachother thats enough to reel you in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastgallery/pseuds/toastgallery
Summary: Jackson Wang wasn’t built on routines, in fact, in his twenty four or so years of life he’d never adhered to one. Often opting for spontaneity, something new to do each day, new faces to see and different places to be.However, with settling down came the comfort zone, along with the small routine of having his boyfriend greet him outside of the music department building he spent most of his time at.





	Routine of Love

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 12 am, im severely sleep drunk and tried my best on this. Let me make it known, English is not my first language so please bear with this unedited bundle of joy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and do leave feedback here and on my Twitter @pepisbeom ~

Jackson Wang wasn’t built on routines, in fact, in his twenty four or so years of life he’d never adhered to one. Often opting for spontaneity, something new to do each day, new faces to see and different places to be. 

However, with settling down came the comfort zone, along with the small routine of having his boyfriend greet him outside of the music department building he spent most of his time at. Sometimes with a calming cup of chamomile tea with a few drops of lemon or taking- rather stealing sips of the chocolate shake his boyfriend seemed to be ultimately addicted to. 

It wasn’t a routine he created himself but it was one he was completely used to after a whole two years of having Yugyeom waiting for him every Monday through Friday night, even after coming out of hours of dance practice himself. 

So after he had packed up his equipment and bid his goodbyes to the guys in the studio, and didn’t find his too tall boyfriend leaning against the walls of the building with a goofy smile on his face- he immediately brought his phone to his ear to find the other himself. 

It was after all, a casual Friday night riddled with parties in the university housing building and students huddled in groups searching for a thrill for the night. However, Yugyeom preferred to spend his time in exactly two places only: 

in the dance building practicing new choreos with his group

Or at the student café where all the baristas knew him by name and the single order of a chocolate shake 

Jackson sighed after the third time the call had gone to voicemail, debating minutely which place to hit up first when someone called out to him. 

His eyes found the source, a lanky boy with near, platinum blond hair, styled back messily he often saw in the booth; a good rapper but an even better dancer and one that knew Yugyeom closely.

 

Going in for a stylized handshake he spoke, “What’s up dude? Mark has been asking for you for a while now, he wants you to sing in the demo track he’s making for the SoundCloud.”

Bambam lifted two thin eyebrows, “I’ve been busy at the dance studio, the crew has been practicing like crazy for the showcase. Which by the way, your idiot of a boyfriend has been forgetting to take breaks and eat properly. But I can’t really blame him when Ten put him front row with that other kid, Jimin-“

“Wait, Ten’s back?” Jackson deadpanned, or at leas tried to seem casual about it when in reality his already all too big eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. 

Ten was one- if not, the best dancer the University had. A child prodigy dubbed as double o seven for taking the gold and “killing” the competition at every dance contest. The boy had left the university after getting accepted overseas to be a part of a notorious dance crew. And everyone assumed he’d stay there.

Well. By Everyone he meant Jackson himself. 

 

It’s not like he didn’t like the kid, in fact, there was absolutely nothing to hate. Ten was the nicest most humble person one could ever meet, and quite charismatic. His energy was on par to Jackson’s bubbly self and anyone who came in contact with him could not not feel at ease and be infected with his smile. 

Which brought him back to his dilema. 

Way before he and Yugyeom were a thing, the younger had an undying crush for Ten, the type that made you roll your eyes after a while, and more often than not- Jackson was the receiving end of Yugyeom’s ramblings over the other. 

A time in his life he highly resented for the better part of a year but still looks back to as a turning point in the realization that was being utterly and irrevocably in love with the goofy, loud-mouth that is Kim Yugyeom, every flaw and strength, even the shittier parts of his past. 

 

Therefore, in learning that the object of Yugyeom’s past affection was back, so was the anxiety and underlying tones of jealousy that perhaps those feelings for someone so perfect and great might resurface in due time. 

Jackson was usually sure of who he was as a person and what he had to offer to others in general, be it relationship wise or friendship. 

Still, when it came to Yugyeom he became an anxious mess, going as far to convince himself that Yugyeom could definitely do better than settling with him and yet he still chose him. 

“Yeah, he came back two days ago. Something about recruiting more talent for the crew back in the states,” Bambam supplied shrugging slightly, “it’s an internship program. I wouldn’t put it past him to have offered Yugyeom a spot.”

 

Jackson nodded to himself, staring past Bambam seemingly lost in thought. ‘You need to see him,’ he thought alarmingly. ‘You’re tired, overreacting and its been too long since last hearing his voice.’

 

“Im assuming he’s still in the studio” Jackson fixed himself, offering a lopsided grin to the boy who nodded. “You assume right, take him home and feed him something other than vending machine snacks please.” 

 

With that said Bambam took his leave, going into the building jackson walked away from. 

On the trek across campus he came across a vending machine and bought two water bottles. A few students he bumped into greeted him and some even attempted casual conversation, however, Jackson Wang was on a mission to see his boyfriend and maybe kiss him silly in front of a certain Thai dancer. 

 

The sight that greeted him was one he would never forget.

 

Yugyeom in a pearly pink leotard, a flowy white crop top and a skin tight shirt underneath, to finish off a pair of pink ballet flats. 

Jackson watched on as the body before him bent and did pirouettes impossible to anyone who wasn’t a part of this lifestyle. A beautiful elegance coating every single movement like a steady water stream. It was art, completely raw and experimental. 

 

He observed with the outmost concentration how his muscles flexed and the fabric hung to his body like a second skin. The expression of pure bliss accentuated by the curves of his hands along the line of his body. It was simply sinful. The gracefulness of ballet meeting the hard edges of hip hop in a contemporary mix that only Yugyeom could make look soulful. 

He was completely submerged in his element and the magnetic field around him pulled Jackson along. Watching him for the longest time from where he stood before he realized the music had ended and his boyfriend had noticed him. Or rather the boy next to him had pointed it out. 

Pulling himself away from the daze he walked towards them both, noticing how Ten had whispered something in Yugyeom’s ear that caused him to color up to the tips of his ears. A color only he was able to pull out of Yugyeom, he thought irritated. 

 

Despite his recent bout of jealousy, he greeted Ten cordially and offered the second water bottle he’d bought, knowing the boy had to be quenched after such strenuous choreography.   
Ten thanked him for it and bid them goodbyes before leaving the deserted studio.

Coming closer to his boyfriend he opened up his arms to which Yugyeom fell right into with a content sigh. 

“I’m sweaty,” the man in his arms uttered against his neck. “I don’t care about that, I’ve had debatably worse bodily fluids coating my body.” Jackson offered, kissing the side of his head.

He brought up the remaining water up to the other’s cheek who flinched at the slight coldness but gladly accepted it, chugging it in one go. 

 

“I know you want to talk about it, so out with it.” Yugyeom crossed his arms, putting his weight on one leg in a stance of defiance and overall sass. And if If it weren’t for the fact that Jackson’s mind went a hundred miles per second, he would’ve found that pose and attitude so extremely sexy.

“You didn’t tell me he was back.” 

 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes in annoyance, “I also didn’t tell you I forgot to put the Cheerios back in their box this morning, what’s your point, Jackson?”

Jackson sighed audibly, scratching the back of his head trying to find the right words to express his discomfort over the situation. But after a few seconds of silence Yugyeom had come close to him, he grabbed one of his hands and held it to his cheek adoringly before filling the space between them with words, “I didn’t tell you he was back because you go into your head and think im capable of leaving you or thinking of someone else. It was just a crush and all I hold for him is respect. Okay?”

Jackson nodded, not really wanting to analyze and think about this soecific situation further on, he was dreading the next question he was to ask the most but he quickly owned up to it, “Did he offer you a spot a his dance company?”

 

Yugyeom didn’t seem at all surprised he knew this information, instead opting to roll is eyes yet again before huffing out a laugh, “Did BamBam also tell you I got five more offers from different companies? I swear he’s nosier than the aunties at the restaurant downtown. And no, I’m not accepting any of those offers, I always wanted the position at the company here with Hobi and the others and I got finally got it.”

Jackson eased up at that going to hold Yugyeom’s face with both his hands and mock scolding him, “He also told me you’re not eating properly you, dumb dumb. And why didn’t you tell me you finally got accepted here? That makes me more upset.” 

 

“Bcthe yew wur buthy with th album!” 

Jackson smiled then, pecking Yugyeom lightly on his puckered lips before releasing his face. 

“I’m never busy for you, Gyeommie. I want to be the one you call first when there’s good news heck- I want to cry with you and celebrate your achievements. Okay?” 

 

Yugyeom offered him a blinding grin and walked over to where his bag laid, bending over to grab a hand towel to wipe away the sweat at his forehead. Too engrossed in tidying up that he didn’t notice Jackson’s presence directly behind him until he stood back up and Jackson’s lips made themselves at home on the juncture between Yugyeom’s glistening pale neck and shoulder. He came closer, curling an arm around his torso while his free hand rested on his hip. 

Yugyeom let out the most delightful sound Jackson never tired of no matter how many times he’s heard it before; it encouraged him to squeeze his hip harder, bringing the other’s ass in contact with the semi hard on he was sporting ever since he’d walked in the room. 

Yugyeom’s breath was borderline erratic, a hand intertwined with the one on his chest while the other found support on the barre right in front of him as he twitched with every open mouthed kiss Jackson left on the column of his neck, leading up to the sharp contours of his jawline to the most sensitive spot between the jaw and the ear where Jackson sucked on lightly, fully expecting the flurry of mewls Yugyeom exhaled. 

 

“Look at you, already so soft and pliant... and only I get to experience it, only I get to cause this euphoria,” Jackson murmured in between kisses loving the way Yugyeom’s knees wobbled and the galloping heart beat he felt underneath his hand, “open your eyes Gyeomie, look how beautiful you look.”

The hand on Yugyeom’s chest rose up to his neck, settling right bellow his jaw, three fingers curling around his neck while he guided Yugyeom’s averted eyes towards the mirror in front of them. 

The taller whimpered at the sight he was faced with. A layer of glistening sweat covered the base of his neck, droplets falling from his abysmal dark hair. His lower half bent down to meet the body behind him in an obscene pose where the painfully pink ballet shoes barely touched the floor bellow his feet. And to anyone else the sight of his curved body might even look painful and were he not a dancer the pose would have been such. However, it was exhilarating bending over backwards for Jackson like this. The predatory gaze at his shoulder edging him further on into a complete state of ecstasy.

 

That is until the grip on his hip disappeared to resurface in a searing touch on the inside of his thigh. It caused the embers at the base of his stomach to lighten, maddening live wire coursing through his veins as the warm pads of Jackson’s fingers caressed the thinly clothed skin there. 

It was simply maddening, completely and utterly euphoric. 

 

And public. 

 

“Jackson— someone could walk-“ a curse and needy mewl flew past his lips as Jackson took it upon himself to make sure Yugyeom knew he could give less shits about who came through the door at that moment. His hand had quickly gripped the base of Yugyeom’s cock, a dark patch forming steadily, precome beading the swollen tip that begged to be let out of the tights encapsulating it. 

He had to admit, the whole ballerina attire he had going on was a major turn on. Seeing the defined ripples of muscles in his thighs and calves. The pronounced curves of his pectorals and waist. It left him drooling, nearly. The shoes were a bonus to finish off the whole look; furthermore, it gave him an aura of pure elegance. He was at least grateful to Ten for this. 

 

Victorious over the reaction Yugyeom supplied, he smiled into the butterfly kisses being dropped at the nape of the others neck while his hand worked slowly to pump Yugyeom’s erection with delicious friction caused by the- now damp fabric.

Jackson knew every single weakness and pleasure point on his boyfriend’s body. He was a connoisseur of the male body, more specifically the blubbering mess in front of him. Years of messing around as a teenager and well into freshman year in the university. It stood to reason, then, that his expertise was highly valued by the other man as the needy noises increased, the grinding of his ass awakening something within him that was purely predatory with one goal in mind. Pleasure. 

 

“I know the thought of being caught excites you the most, Gyeommie. Don’t try and lie to me. However, I need the green light before I do lose all inhibitions and fuck you against a mirror.” 

 

Jackson had ceased the ministrations to Yugyeom’s swollen cock, emitting an annoyed gruff from the younger. 

 

“Yes,”

“Yes, what?”

Yugyeom’s eyes snapped quickly in search for his own through the mirror. Heat-filled, lusty and determined he spoke, “Fuck me. Against a mirror, on the floor, i don’t care; just fill me up, please. I need you.”

 

That was enough to make Jackson’s resolve crack. Bending the willing body before him on the pole perfectly positioned for what he had in mind. He yanked the other’s ass in place and in one swift tug the fabric there ripped to reveal the creamy soft skin of Yugyeom’s ass. 

“Ten is gonna have your head for ripping these,” Yugyeom huffed out, not really committed into the act of being annoyed when his boyfriend was about to spoil him just the way he liked. 

With a strangled groan Jackson averted his attention from the spectacle, “Tell him I’ll buy you new ones and then I’ll rip those too,” he grabbed a hold of one of Yugyeom’s legs to prop it flat on the pole to open him up wider.

God— did he love how flexible the man was. 

Another trace of their routine made itself known when Jackson blindly reached in his pocket for a packet and brought it to his lips, tearing the side of it with practiced skill. He squeezed a large amount of the contents on a finger and then some directly on Yugyeom’s twitching pink hole. 

 

“You don’t have to-“ Yugyeom whined before Jackson intercepted, 

 

“I know you’re still soft and ready from this morning, but it doesn’t hurt to be sure and most of all I don’t want to accidentally hurt you...” 

Pushing a finger in, Jackson rejoiced at the warmth and residual wetness from this morning’s recreational activities in the confines of their bedroom, also reveling at the breathless moan Yugyeom sung out. If the needy moans that followed when Jackson pumped in a second finger into that still tight place was any indication, he was past the feeling of desperation and borderline frenzied for pleasure. Nothing that he couldn’t take care of easily. 

 

But he wanted to make Yugyeom meet him halfway, to vocalize his wants and needs; so he went painstakingly slow, curling the pads of his fingers around the bundle of nerves that would surely throw him over the edge. 

 

“Jack—son, please, please-!” Yugyeom begged with fisted hands pressing against the mirror before him, hips twitching to try and meet the sensation. 

 

“What do you want?” Jackson rasped out, having fisted the raven feather hair, pulling Yugyeom’s back against his chest while his fingers continued to tease him. Yugyeom let out a keening sound that was nothing short of desperation and euphoria. Jackson smirked, humming at Yugyeom to respond. 

 

“Please, I— You in me, I need you in me now!” the younger whined, focused on rolling his hips as much as the position allowed him to- backwards to meet the fingers deeply.

Jackson was shit at denying him anything. He let go of the grip he had on Yugyeom’s hair and removed his fingers with quick ease causing Yugyeom to whine at the empty feeling. 

He procured another packet from his pocket and a condom he went to open, however, Yugyeom’s voice stopped him before he had the chance to.

 

“No condom on...I want to feel you completely.” Yugyeom panted out, staring at him through the mirror with wild desperation. “I need to feel you.”

Jackson had no arguments there carding the condom back into his pocket before zipping himself free, already swollen and wet with want.   
He helped Yugyeom down from the pole to then swiftly pick him up by his thighs and have the other curl two legs around his waist and both arms behind his neck. 

“Hold on, spider monkey.” Jackson grinned cheekily, earning himself an eye roll from Yugyeom, “It was cute when Robert Pattinson said it..” 

 

He stared fondly up at Yugyeom’s flushed face before coming in contact with a mirrored wall, “You still find it cute coming from me.” Jackson said as a matter of fact; holding the man there and spreading his cheeks apart to line up the head of his glistening cock with the man’s rim. Yugyeom held back a retort, not wanting to agree and see the cheeky smile on Jackson, mind wandering to the pleasure that would hit any minute, and slowly but surely Jackson slid right in to that mind blowing heat, never once breaking eye contact with Yugyeom who threw his head back and—honest to God- sung out the prettiest moan he’d ever heard. 

 

“Fuck— I missed you.” Jackson groaned once he was completely sheathed in, pulling out halfway to completely slide back in. Another wave of pleasure hitting Yugyeom making his skin tingle and the pressure in his abdomen simmer steadily, like molten lava bubbling. 

“We...saw each other this nnn ahh! morning,” Yugyeom bit his lip holding on to Jackson tighter who fucked up into him in a steady pace.

“I don’t care if we saw each other an hour ago, I miss you whenever you’re not with me,” Jackson breathed out, placing a chaste kiss on Yugyeom’s collarbone.

Yugyeom’s heart lurched at that, an overwhelming feeling of love and warmth bubbling in his chest. He looked straight into Jackson’s big brown eyes laced with euphoria and leaned in for the sweetest kiss. Saccharine and chamomile on his tongue, his hand coming to rest down on his cheek to caress the skin with his thumb. 

Jackson had slowed down, only tentatively sliding in and out as he held Yugyeom from his lower back in an embrace that brought their bodies closer to each other, both of their hearts seeming to reach out for the other.

While Jackson’s kisses were searing and filled with passion, Yugyeom’s were calming and so loving, bringing about a series of sensations to the surface of his skin; the feeling of drowning in his smell and body overwhelmed him and then the words Yugyeom uttered between pecks made his heart swell. 

 

“I miss you too, always.” 

 

Jackson didn’t know what he did to deserve this, his laugh, his smile, him. And he never once took the other for granted knowing their coming to be was only by chance. Because had he not gathered up the courage to tell this amazing human he was forever and completely enamored with him, they wouldn’t be where they are now. 

 

He rolled his hips up to meet Yugyeom’s own strained and needy twitching , a slow but increasing cadence to his movements. Yugyeom could no longer form coherent sounds opting to simply moan into Jackson’s ear as encouragement and unreserved lust. 

 

Jackson obliged to his pleas, angling himself better and steadying his pace when he heard Yugyeom let out a strangled moan indicating he’d found the right spot inside him. When Yugyeom’s weight begun to slack, Jackson heaved him up, once again grabbing him by both thighs and fucking up into him in an unrelenting speed.

 

“Jackson— ahh ...” Yugyeom wailed, his cock twitching inside of the thin leotard between both their stomachs. He blindly looked for Jackson’s lips and kissed him desperately, “I’m c—close, Jackson.” 

“Me too, aein,” Jackson whispered against the other’s lips, “come for me.”

“Hnnnn, Jackson!” Yugyeom wailed not being able to do anything but obey when the simmering in his abdomen had boiled over, coming in thick ribbons that oozed from the fabric. 

 

Jackson groaned, feeling the lust filled pulsations inside Yugyeom around him. He took over the moment to spread Yugyeom even further on himself to fuck into him erratically, groans and moans permeating the sex filled air between them. Yugyeom laid his head on his shoulder encouraging him to come inside and leaving languid kisses on the side of his neck. It wasn’t long when the tightness inside Yugyeom brought him over the edge, coming hard with a breathless moan. Bodies sliding down to the floor, spent and sated. 

 

“I love you, no matter what.” Jackson planted a wobbly kiss on the other’s sweaty forehead, holding Yugyeom in place to slowly ease out from inside of him. Yugyeom hummed before speaking as Jackson cleaned himself up with a hand towel he’d reached for in his bag. 

“I know this was partly started because of Ten being back and let me tell you, Jackson, you have nothing to be wary of because I love you too and I know you well enough to know you believe there are better people for me out there but the reality is that I chose you over that,” Yugyeom placed a hand on Jackson’s flushed cheek to bring him forth into a warm kiss. He eased back shortly after a few pecks to stare right at Jackson’s eyes in complete and utter adoration, “and ill continue choosing you over the possibility of someone better.”

Jackson sighed then, pulling the younger into a tight embrace and placing his face in the crook of his shoulder to inhale deeply the calming scent that was purely Yugyeom.

 

Yugyeom carded his fingers through the messy copper strands atop Jackson’s head, leaning his face on it before sighing in content. 

He loved Jackson endlessly, enough to say “I do” were the chance to be presented. A lifetime of friendship and two years of pure love for one another. He knew he’d made the right decision the minute he took the chance to love his best friend. They simply fit and filled the spaces where the other might lack in. Far from perfect but pretty damn close to it. 

 

“Now carry me and take take us home, so you can make love to me on a bed.” Yugyeom bartered, pulling away so that Jackson could stand up and pull him up to stand. However, he made a face of discomfort as the semen inside of him came trickling down the side of his thigh. 

And Jackson shrieked in laughter after making a tasteless joke.

“You’re like a ketchup packet, I squeeze you and the sauce comes out,” he choked out between laughter then going completely quiet. “My Wang sauce.”

 

Yugyeom had looked comical running after Jackson with ballet flats and a cum stained hand towel, but effectively both men were cackling and screaming at each other. 

 

This is the spontaneity Jackson knew all to well, the moments he treasured the most, and he wouldn’t want anything different about it.

 

———————-

“What did Ten tell you back there that got you so blushy?”

 

Yugyeom had been popping popcorn into his mouth, his head resting on Jackson’s lap as they watched some random Netflix series. “Oh, he told me he didn’t want to keep me from the man eye fucking me from the entrance and if i wanted him to close the door on his way out.” He replied nonchalantly, whereas, Jackson had a coughing fit and Pepsi coming out of his nostrils. 

Yugyeom laughed mirthful and unabashed, helping his boyfriend to clean himself and kissing him afterwards when Jackson kept pouting.


End file.
